


34+35

by orphan_account



Category: brightwin - Fandom, 流星花園 | Meteor Garden (TV 2001)
Genre: Boyfriends, F/M, Feminization, M/M, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27937052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: bright and win roleplay's win's character kavin in bed. nsfw!!!
Relationships: Bright Vachirawit Chivaaree/Win Metawin Opas-iamkajorn, Bright/Kavin
Kudos: 33





	34+35

**Author's Note:**

> kids don't read this heheheheehehe

win drives down to the shopping center and finds victoria’s secret, heading inside and eyeing the panties, walking over and picking out three in bright’ size; a black, lacy thong, a bubblegum pink, frilly one with a bow and a turquoise one with a knot on the back that opens a pocket to reveal…oh. he also picked up the ‘color crush’ pack that comes with lip gloss, eyeliner and mascara and then checked out. 

“for your girlfriend?” the lady asks with a smile as she scans the items. 

“sort of.” win replies, smiling smugly to himself and then thanks the woman, driving over to another shop to pick up a pink skirt and a black skirt.

when the mechanic comes and tows bright’ car, telling him to check up on it on friday, bright walks the short way home to his condo. once he gets to the condo he takes the lift and remembers about win’s surprise, then he’s bouncing on the balls of his feet with excitement until he pushes the door open with a, “win?” since win got a key too.

win was sprawled out on his bed, clad in boxers and stroking himself lazily when he heard bright yell for him. 

“in here, babe” he calls, pressing the heel of his palm against his clothed bulge. when bright walks in he sees him stop in his tracks with a curious expression. 

“hey baby, there’s something in the bathroom for you. go take a look.” he requests, pointing behind bright to the closed bathroom door in the hall as he shifts his weight on the bed, smirking at him, eyes dark.

"okay," bright says slowly, going to the bathroom and opening the door, closing it behind him. he turns around to see a pink victoria’s secret bag and lets out an , "oh fuck." as he rummages through it, gulping. 

he’s already got more than a semi just from the thought of it, and he honestly doesn’t think he’s confident enough to wear these, 

but it’s win. he remembers his promise last week to him, that they will roleplay win’s upcoming role, kavin.

it’s also hot and he knows he’d do anything to please win so he takes out the pink one and puts it on once he strips himself of his clothes, because really, if you’re gonna do it right. 

he shaves his face as quick as he can without nipping himself with the razor and then applies the makeup best he can, putting the eyeliner on his bottom waterline and then winging it out on his top lid slightly, carefully putting the mascara on. he nearly pokes himself in the eye but once it’s on his eyes look much blacker and bigger, he supposes. once he puts the lipgloss on his bottom and top lips and slides on the black skirt, he bites the inside of his cheek as he looks at himself in the mirror.

"i look ridiculous!" he shouts to win through the door, trying to get the skirt to go down a bit more.

"i bet you look incredible!" win calls back, the thought of bright in the things he’d bought making him twitch in his boxers. he sits up and slides those off, tossing them somewhere on the ground and sitting up, pumping himself slow as he waited for bright, biting his lip in anticipation. 

"c’mon out, princess. kavin is waiting for you." he calls out, rolling his balls between his fingers to tease himself.

bright sighed a little but nodded, slowly opening the door and peeking his head out the crack of it, eyes darkening at the sight of win teasing himself. 

“the skirt isn’t sticking down.” he says, and rubs his lips together to equally distribute the lipgloss more. once win just tells him to come out he does, closing the door back up and sitting on the bed beside win, taking his hand away and replacing it with his own, stroking.

win forgets how to breathe for a moment, a moan catching in his throat as his eyes widen, seeing how the skirt framed bright’s hips beautifully and the makeup made bright eyes stand out even more.

“fuck me kavin.” 

win can’t even speak or make noise, just staring wide-eyed as bright strokes him gently. win lays back and bright goes with him, licking his glossy lips and keeping eye contact. win’s cheeks are flushed obscenely and he’s rolling his hips up to bright’s hand, biting his lip and gasping quietly.

bright leans down and kisses win, moving to straddle him slowly as he still pumps him, the other hand moving to his bicep where he slowly trails his fingers up and down, massaging win’s balls. he kisses win slowly and then slips his tongue into his mouth, moving his lips and tongue very softly against win’s, some of the lipgloss coming off on win’s lips.

win finally lets out a soft moan, rutting his hips up to bright’s, the skirt draped over his lap and he could feel the material of the panties against his bare cock. 

“oh, fuck. fuck.” he whines, kissing bright back, tasting the strawberry and feeling the stickiness of the gloss on his own lips. “fuck you look so hot, jesus christ.” he pants, reaching his hands out to rest on bright’ hips, feeling them swivel around under his hands. 

once he eventually got himself together, he was definitely taking everything out on bright, he was going to completely ruin him.

bright parts his lips from win’s and licks his lips a little, then attacks his neck, kissing and biting as he rolls his hips down on win’s, putting his hands on both of win’s biceps. he kisses down his neck and then his chest, dragging his teeth and tongue around and taking one of win’s nipples into his mouth, sucking and swirling his tongue around. 

“gonna be a good girl for you.” bright says, going back up and kissing win, slipping his fingers in his hair and grinding his hips down again.

win moans loudly at that, bucking his hips up against bright and reaching over for the lube in the drawer and setting it down somewhere on the bed. “yeah? gonna be a good girl for kavin?” he asks, sitting up and putting bright on his back, running his hands along bright sides. “bet you’re so wet for me, aren’t you princess?” he asks huskily, sliding his hands down and pushing the skirt up to reveal bright’s clothed erection, trapped in the confines of the panties. he holds in a moan and rubs his hand against it, watching a spot of precome form. “such a dirty girl, hm?”

bright whimpers and nods, rolling his hips up against win’s palm and whining when win put his hips down. “always wet for you, daddy.” he whines, nodding and closing his eyes as he throws his head back, gripping the duvet under them. “y-yes.” he whimpers, in desperate need of friction so he moves his hips up again, moaning softly.

win presses his hand down harder, watching bright slowly but steadily come undone under him, “such a pretty baby girl, look at you.” he coos, putting his hands on the backs of bright’s thighs and pushing them up, seeing the fabric of the panties wedged between bright’s bum cheeks. 

“oh boy.” win gasps, “look what we have here, so gorgeous.” he says, squeezing the backs of bright’s thighs and leaning down, taking the string of cloth between his teeth and moving it aside, revealing the puckered muscle of bright’s hole. 

win lets out a quiet moan, running a dry finger over it, watching it clench at his touch. “prettiest hole i’ve ever laid eyes on.” he tells him, moving his hands to knead the bottom of bright’s arse cheeks and biting his lip, looking down at bright’ face, biting back a moan at how wrecked he looked already.

bright whimpers as his hole clenches around nothing, bringing his legs closer to his chest. he’s already unbearably hard, the panties forcing his erection down when it’s supposed to lay flat against his stomach, the constriction making bright whine again. he’s already close, he can feel it, and win hasn’t even touched him yet. he thinks if he just ruts against something, or if win just brushes his palm against his bulge he’ll be able to release, but he really, really wants to be good for win. “th-thank you, daddy.” he manages to get out as he moves his hips up against nothing, in desperate need of friction.

win smirks and grinds his own erection against bright’s thigh, “can’t wait to be inside you, pretty girl like you probably needs a good, hard fuck right now, yeah ?” he asks. “on your stomach, slut.” he growls, bright instantly complying and turning over, sticking his arse up. 

win grunts grabbing the lube and slicking two fingers, moving the fabric out of the way again and plunging his fingers inside slow, twisting them around. “want kavin to fuck you, baby? want me to fuck you so hard you come all over your pretty little skirt, make a big mess?” he asks him, crooking his fingers into bright’ prostate.

then bright can’t take it anymore, and he nods and whimpers as he’s already coming hard and drenching the pink panties, keeping his bum up and pushing it back against win’s fingers, rutting against the mattress. “i-i’m sorry, daddy,” he whimpers apologetically for releasing, he still forms more than a semi already though, especially because win’s rings are still on and his fingers are inside him and just everything.

win’s pupils expand, the ring of black not even visible anymore as he growls, coming up and smacking bright’s arse hard. “did daddy say you could come?” he asks, voice a bit menacing he even scared himself. 

when bright didn’t answer right away he spanked bright again just as hard as on the other cheek, watching the skin turn pinker than the panties. “you can only come when i say you can come.” he sneers, “now daddy’s gonna have to punish you.” he tells him, smacking him again, feeling the heated skin under his hands as he squeezed both cheeks roughly. “daddy kavin’s gonna fuck you good and hard now, yeah?” he informs, slicking himself up and quickly thrusting in, not giving bright much warning.

bright whimpers and lets out a dry sob, nodding and taking win’s dick in, clenching and whining loudly. “i-i’m sorry, d-daddy, couldn’t h-hold it in.” he whimpers, clenching tight and shutting his eyes. “i-i deserve punishment, daddy.” he agrees, sobbing dry again. he moves his arse back against win’s hips a little and moans, already full and constricted in the panties, feeling his cum from earlier seeping through onto the duvet. 

he feels the skirt going higher and higher on the curve of his waist and then it’s up to the middle of his torso, win fucking him so hard it’s making the skirt ride up, making bright dry sob and whimper again.

win was pounding bright deep into the mattress, moaning at the sight of the ruffles of the skirt moving at each thrust, bright’s ass bright red from the abuse it’s taken. 

“you were a bad girl, you knew better than to come without permission.” he growls, pulling bright’s hips onto him and panting, the noises bright was making going straight to his dick, making him twitch roughly inside bright, fucking him as hard and fast as he possibly could. “bad, bad girl.” he groans, scratching down bright’s sore ass and then spanking him again.

bright just nods and sobs again into his folded arms on the mattress, feeling his eyeliner getting a bit messed up from trying not to come again, but he doesn’t care. he really wants to be good for win, he wants win to tell him he’s doing good, but at the same time he loves it when he gets like this. 

he clenches tight around win and then he feels his prostate being jabbed at and he can’t, he just can’t hold it in any longer so then he’s releasing again with a loud whine, hoping win didn’t notice. he knows that win knows the signs, knows exactly where bright is and he knows he just came again and now bright is screwed, but he tried so hard.

win growls and pulls out of bright, flipping him back over onto his back, crawling up to sit on his chest. “you’re gonna suck me, cos you’re a naughty little slut, coming twice after i warned you not to.” he snarled, shoving himself into bright’s mouth, smearing the lipgloss and precome together. “such a bad little girl.”

bright nods, keeping eye contact with win as he gags and then bobs his head best he can, swallowing around win and already deepthroating. he licks around win’s cock and looks up at him through his longer-than-usual eyelashes, whimpering around him and shedding a tear, trailing down is temple and into his hair, taking a bit of eyeliner that runs with it as he sucks win’s dick, still bobbing his head.

win reaches down to wipe bright tears, fixing the smudged eyeliner and thrusting into bright’s mouth, moaning at bright looking up at him, his pink, glossy lips stretched around his length. 

“daddy kavin can’t stay mad at you, sugar.” he moans, pulling himself out after a moment and then scrambling back down between bright’s legs, flipping him back over and spreading his cheeks, still being rough cos he knows bright loved that, and bit down on bright’s left cheek, licking over the skin and then licking stripes up bright’s crack and biting and licking and sucking all over the skin on his thighs and arse, making tons of possessive marks. “my pretty girl, all mine.”

"making me feel so good, fuck. wi--kavin, my daddy." bright moaned out slowly, the ring of muscle clenching continuously. his cock is aching, being pushed the opposite way it should again as he moves his hips down against the mattress, moaning and closing his eyes tight. "i’m sorry for coming again, daddy. won’t happen again, i promise." he whined, moving his ass back against win’s face, reaching a hand down to adjust the constricting panties, shifting his hard-on.

win moans softly in response and kneads at bright’s ass cheeks, eventually marking up the vast majority of the expanse of skin of bright’s thighs, then kissing the space on his back above the waistband of the skirt. ”i’m gonna fuck you again princess, don’t come until daddy does, hm?” he orders, spreading his cheeks again and sliding back in, rocking gently for a moment before fucking him as hard as he did before, each thrust sending bright further into the mattress. 

“does daddy kavin make you feel good? daddy kavin loves making his pretty princess feel good.” he coos, gripping bright’s cheeks open further as he thrusts hard into him.

"yes, yes, fuck, daddy kavin’s making me feel so good." bright moans, clenching around win and shutting his eyes tight, reaching down and pushing the panties down because they were really becoming unbearable, and uncomfortable with the wetness of his two loads of cum. "not gonna come until your say so, daddy, yes." he whines, nodding and pushing the thong down to his knees as he gets pounded into the mattress, spreading his legs wide. 

he clenches and closes his eyes, moaning "daddy,” loud and over and over again, chanting the word as win fucks deep and hard into him.

win rammed into him, squeezing the flesh of bright’s bum harshly and groaning lowly at just everything. he felt the heat coil low in his abdomen as bright keeps clenching ridiculously tight around him as win fucks him with vigour, scratching and gripping at bright’s bright red arse. 

“not gonna be able to sit for a week.” win grunts, sliding his hands up and down bright’s back, the skirt ruffling back and forth at the force of win’s thrusts.

bright moans, biting down at the duvet as he takes win’s cock in, clenching and releasing continuously. he nods in agreement to win’s statement and whimpers, carefully shifting to be on his forearms and knees, spreading his thighs even further so win can fuck impossibly deep into him. 

he already feels sore, his arse cheeks feeling raw and abused and his hole tender, and he’s sure he’s going to be able to feel win inside him for a while.

win throws his head back and groans loudly, pushing him down further on the bed, the headboard whacking violently against the wall as win thrusts into him. in a few moments he pulls out just as he’s coming, spurting all over bright’s ass and skirt, streaks of white streaming down bright’s skin.

bright whimpers at the loss and then feels hot seed dripping down his heavily marked thighs so he takes that as his okay to come, releasing all over the underside of the front of the skirt with a final scream of, “fuck me!”, collapsing onto the bed and panting, moaning softly one last time as he comes down from his third high.

win moans and collapses next to bright, pulling him as close as possible to him, kissing his face gently, licking the rest of the lip gloss off bright’s lips and tangling their legs.

“jesus fucking christ.” win breathes, running his hand up and down the curve of bright’s waist, kissing him sweetly.

bright whimpers a little, closing his eye and curling into win, kissing him back the best he could, moving his lips against win’s. 

“my ass, why are you so big.” he whines, clinging to win and reaching down, taking the soaked thong off altogether and throwing it off the bed.

"yeah," win sighs, kissing along bright’s neck, “i know, it’s quite incredible." he teases him, wrapping his arms completely around him and nuzzling his nose against bright’s shoulder. 

"love you so much, i had fun." he says, wrapping his legs around him too, keeping him impossibly close.

"love you too." bright whispers, closing his eyes and rubbing his eyes a little, frowning when he accidentally smeared his mascara. bright cuddles close to win and winces at the sensitivity, fixing the mascara and eyeliner that smeared, closing his eyes.

"be right back, sweetheart." win breathes, pushing himself off the bed and walking to the bathroom with the little strength he has, finding baby wipes and bringing them back to his bed, wiping off the majority of bright’s eye makeup. 

"better, baby?" he asks, being careful and stroking his hair with his other hand. "mesa always complained about how awful sleeping in makeup is, so."

bright smiled a little and nodded, taking down the skirt that’s low halfway up his torso, putting it on top of his thong. "thank you baby." he mumbled, watching win throw the baby wipes out and then pulls him back down on the bed gently, cuddling him again. 

"for the presents, too. like them lots. if i ever meet any of the f4 boys, i will definitely choose you." he said quietly, scooting closer and resting his head on win’s chest.

"I know. And you’re welcome, glad you like them, baby." he replies, sighing and fluttering his eyes closed, feeling bright curl closer in his arms.


End file.
